One After the Other
by Awakened Hades
Summary: Yumi kills all of the elgang in the most horrible ways possible. Not for the faint of stomach.


Yumi: Yay! Torture! Yay, killing things yay! :D

RS DM WS BM CBS TT

The elgang woke up in an unfamiliar dungeon. "Where are we?" Ara groaned as she sat up. They noticed heavy chains on their wrists. Out walked Yumi. "Hello, you have been captured by Ran and I'm your torturer for today!" she giggled cheerfully. "Like hell I'm dying" Chung replied back confidently. "Oh, this will be so much fun!". "You don't look all that intimidating…" Aisha smirked.

A cry of agony erupted from her throat as a large blade swung into her eyes. She screamed in utmost pain as pink foam dripped down her cheeks. Eve's eyes widened as she began vomiting. Soon Eve was covered in vomit. 'Ew…" Rena groaned. She then finished Aisha off with a slit to the throat. The now blind Aisha lay there twitching.

"Aisha!" Raven yelled. Yumi turned around smirking, and impaled him with a spear. Blood pulled out of his mouth and his eyes rolled back in his head. He was muttering gibberish as his eyelids fluttered up and down. Finally, he had a shake, and stopped moving forever. Yumi giggled evilly as Rena began sobbing. Yumi then turned to Ara. She grabbed Ara's hand. "Kyaaa!" Ara yelled as tears of fear fell down.

She grabbed a knife and sliced off Ara's arm. Ara screamed in pain as her arm sprayed blood everywhere and twitched violently. The blood got sprayed all over Eve's face. She then dismembered her other arm. Ara fell down and started rolling around screaming bloody murder making it rain blood everywhere. Yumi burst out laughing as Ara continued rolling around and being a blood sprinkler. She then set her foot on Ara's back making a violent crunching sound.

Ara stopped moving but continued screaming, until she finally rolled over and drowned in her own blood. "Holy…" Chung said covering up his mouth. Rena vomited all over him before fainting. "Wake up bitch!" Yumi yelled digging her blade into Rena's arm. She then dug the blade into Rena's stomach, and dragged it up and down. Rena screamed in pure pain. Yumi then reached into her stomach, and pulled out her intestines.

Eve sobbed as Elsword embraced and comforted her. She tied the intestines around Rena's neck, and Ren a started to foam at the mouth as she banged her head on the floor over and over again. She finally ran out of oxygen, her lungs exploded with a violent twist, and she laid down dead blood pooling out of her mouth like a fountain. Chung started screaming and attempting to scoot over to Rena, probably hyperventilating. She sliced him straight in half, and his two halfs twitched for about five seconds. A bloody river surrounded Elsword and Eve now.

"Hmph, Ran will be back for you two" she smirked leaving them terrified. Ran came in, kicking them against the wall. "I'll never break!" Elsword yelled. Ran then picked up Eve by the throat, and slammed her against the wall. "No! Kill me instead!" Elsword yelled frantically. He then got ropes and tied her up against the wall. Eve's eyes widened as she knew what was coming next. He pulled down the zipper, and pulled it out.

He then positioned himself and thrust. Eve screamed as blood began dripping down. He slapped her and continued relentlessly thrusting. She screamed and thrashed as her eyes rolled back in her head. This continued for about thirty minutes, when he finally pulled out, and carved a smile in her throat. She sobbed and screamed at the same time sounding like a wild animal, before finally stopped moving. Elsword could do nothing but scream Eve's name. Ran finally finished and looked at Elsword lustfully. "Oh you look quite ravishing. Elsword was about to ask what the heck he was doing until tentactles of darkness began wrapping around him.

He yelled in alarm as the tentacles wrapped around him and strangled him. They started grinding agains him, and he started moaning in pain and somewhat pleasure. The tentactles moved underneath his vest and ripped it off. They then went underneath his pants, Elsword started moaning in pleasure. Then they abrubtly stopped as Ran smirked and said: "Just kidding!" The tentactles dug into Elsword's flesh, and he screamed in agony. Blood poured out of his large wounds until he finally just stopped moving, and his insides began pouring out.

Yumi: TEEHEEHEE! ):3

Elsword: Yumi… You're demented….

Yumi: What? Everyone's doing it! :p


End file.
